Pepper Potts - Extraordinaire
by AES-LOATS
Summary: Slowly discovering all that the one magical woman within his life does for him, and how he feels about her. Tony's point of view.
1. Night time Angel

Darting into a seated position, eyes quickly scanning the room for potential danger, left hand grasping firmly at the soaking wet vest top he wore - his right hand clenched as tightly into a fist as possible. His breathing coming out in short and sharp bursts making his throat feel tight and hoarse. Legs tangled among the sheets where he had been clearly thrashing minutes; during the horrific nightmare. "Jarvis, what time is it?" He croaked out, coughing as he did so feeling his stomach churning slightly at that moment. =It is 2:37 AM, Sir.= Groaning out and rubbing the hand that had been clenched in his vest over his face and through his hair, his heart still pounding a mile, a minute.

Tony forced himself to extract from the mess that he'd created in the bed, and stumbled towards the bathroom, Jarvis automatically putting the lights on dim for him to slowly adjust to the light, both hands placed either side of the sink as he stared at himself in the mirror. His skin sickly pale, his eyes blood shot and hollow, tear streaks stained both cheeks, his lip split and bleeding, he only assumed from where he'd bitten it in his sleep - His vest no longer a pale grey, but now at least 3 shades darker, as well as holding a red tint. - Looking upon the figure staring back at him, Tony didn't recognize himself any more. He was a genius, a man of many talents and very few things he couldn't over come. - Why was the horrors of Afghanistan plaguing him so horrifically?

He had escaped hadn't he, saved himself as it were. Yes he'd lost a good man in the process, but he was trying so hard to keep his promise to Yinsen and not waste his life, save the innocent, stop the wrong doers.

So why could he still not sleep?

Turning around and sliding down the cupboard built around the sink, so he was sat on the floor, his back pressed to the cool of the cupboard; in his dimly lit bathroom, the tears began once again, burning trails down his cheeks now as he hiccuped in attempts to hold them back.

It had been 2 weeks since he'd returned, the suit was faster, stronger and better in every way, he'd saved countless people already and by far lost count of the weapons holding his families logo upon them, he had destroyed. - He was becoming a better man day by day, however even with his body and mind exhausted from doing such things, sleep still escaped him.

=Sir, Miss Potts has arrived.= Aside from the frown etching itself onto his miserable features, Tony's expression hadn't changed. His mind slipping into thoughts of Pepper, why was she here at an unruly hour? Why was it always down to her to save him, even when it was from himself? That perfect woman, was the reason he'd fought so hard to escape that god awful cave, not that he'd found the strength to tell her that.

Another sob ripped itself from his throat as the tears came thick and fast, more thoughts of destruction, pain, and emptiness filling the hole that lived within his chest, Tony felt as if he was free-falling into an abyss, a flash of colour approached him within a few seconds of hearing heavy footfall, Pepper's warm and soft hands cupping his cheeks instantly as he assumed she tried to get his attention. His eyes squeezing shut in the hopes to hide her from the whirlwind of emotions he was feeling right now, his mouth opening and closing as he hiccuped on his own tears again, the lump in his throat not easing off.

"Why?" He croaked, before erupting into a silent wail of emotions. Jarvis not missing a beat responding for her =I called Miss Potts, after her request of knowing if you were in any distress.= Weakly nodding Tony moved forward so he half collapsed on Pepper, needing her strength in that moment to help him piece himself back together. His head ending up on her lap, as he curled into a ball on the floor, tears slowing slightly. Tony himself, eyes still tightly closed, trying his hardest to focus on her scent, the feeling of her hand in his hair, while the other stroked his back softly, her words soft and to the point. Whispering words of safety, and company. Using the combination of all to ground himself in the moment, knowing at this precise moment Pepper was the cure.

Who was there to help a super hero? Well that would be his wonderful P.A. of course.


	2. Photography Magic

~[i]So much had happened in such a short space of time, none of which I'd ever thought what happen to me, the multitude of events had effected me in more ways than I ever care to mention. I was once a man known for knowing, owning and doing everything, not caring what it cost or who it hurt. However the thing that had finally brought everything into the light for me, was what an average man was born knowing and seeking. Many had called me a genius through-out my life, but the truth was; I was a very stupid, dense man when it came to things that mattered. It's like I'm not wired for the simplicity of actual life...[i]~

With a yelp breaking through his lips, and pulling him from his internal dialog of his new outlook upon life. Tony shook his left hand before bringing the bleeding finger to his lips, his tongue lapping up the leaking red, metallic tasting liquid. Squeezing his eyes shut for a moment, his mind cursing at the slip of his once normally stable hands. You see months ago he wouldn't be making such a rookie mistake as slicing his finger upon a screwdriver, but months ago he wouldn't have an electromagnet embedded where his once perfect sternum had been.

Releasing his suction-cup grip from his finger he extracted the lone digit and glanced upon the damage, the cut already no longer bleeding, glaring at the slight red skin while once again mentally cursing for the mistake, followed by a roll of his eyes - that was when his eyes fell upon a new item upon his once empty desk - Well, empty in the ways of anything that mattered to him that was. Now in the right hand corner of the large desk sat a small but seemingly perfect picture.

Smiling despite the previous annoyance, his uninjured hand stretched out to pick the item up, it's cool metal sending a shiver upon touching his heated skin. His eyes examined every inch of the photo, his smile growing large as he did so. The picture in itself was quite normal, but to him it meant the world. Having been taken a few days prior, he and Pepper had ventured to India for a lone meeting, he - Always the exhibitionist had gone in his full suit, Pepper as always had looked at the weather, temperature, humidity and dressed accordingly. - Which as always, he'd ignored. (He was changing okay, but it wasn't an overnight thing!) Settling for a small grey pencil skirt, and a shade darker cotton vest top, her hair falling loosely around her shoulders, ever trusty clipboard in hand.

He remembered it so vividly, despite the short period of time that had passed was an accomplishment in it's own right. He wasn't even sure what he'd had for breakfast mere hours ago. - A silent chuckle broke through the beaming grin still implanted upon his face, the memory flashing through his mind. The meeting was the usual long winded drivel, but upon ending it, he'd loosened his tie, removed his jacket and unclasped his cuffs - Not that he'd admit it to Pepper but this was in fact to stop him from overheating, as she'd warned when first seen his choose of clothing for the day.

They'd exited the meeting together, as was the norm. Pepper herself not missing a beat and calling him on his removal and readjusting of clothing, when to their right someone had called his name, upon turning Tony had realised the voice came from a reporter, his laughter still evident from the conversation with Pepper and with no hesitation thrust his thumb at her in an accusing way. The result This marvelous picture currently being help within his right hand.

He'd long since forgotten what happiness looked upon his features, let alone amusement on Pepper's. Since his - Vacation he'd call it, they'd both had a time of it, dealing with the whiplash the other occupants of the world would never be aware of. So this little reminder would forever be kept as that. She was his reason for fighting, for rectifying the mistakes he and his company had made, Pepper Potts was the reason he would become a better man.

In the hopes that one day, he would be worthy of her heart. As she had continuously proved she was, of his.

Running his thumb over her face in the picture, his momentary distraction quickly forgotten as he placed the picture back in the same place it was before, her heels clicking and echoing as she clearly ventured down to the shop, he straightened himself out and stared at the long legs making short work of the stairs, his injured finger being placed back in his mouth as he caught her eyes, smiling around his finger, he realised he was a happy man for the moment all because of her.

The Extraordinary Pepper Potts was the reason behind this.


End file.
